L'éveil de la lune
by CaraMalfoy
Summary: Même si la lune demeure caché tout au long de la journée, il faut bien qu'elle sorte pour faire briller la nuit. Tu es comme ma lune à moi, Kim. Menteur !


**Auteur**: CaraMalfoy  
><strong>Paring<strong>: Jared/Kim  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Même si la lune demeure caché tout au long de la journée, il faut bien qu'elle sorte pour faire briller la nuit. Tu es comme ma lune à moi, Kim. Menteur !  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice  
><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : Comme une subite envie de jouer avec ses deux personnages que j'adore ( :

* * *

><p><strong>L'éveil de la lune <strong>

Une pluie fine tombait sur la ville, brouillant les routes et assombrissant les humeurs. Septembre était de retour et les vacances prenaient ainsi fin. Debout près de son arrêt de bus, le visage recouvert d'une capuche sombre la jeune fille répétait mentalement dans son esprit les quelques paroles encourageante qu'elle avait appris au fils des années. «_ Tout se passera bien. Tout ne peux que bien se passée. Cette année passera sans même que tu t'en aperçoives_ ». Le vieux bus jaune et rouillé s'arrêta devant elle, et Kim Connweller pris place dans le vieux taco sans que personne ne le remarque. Passée inaperçu pour masquer sa banalité, c'était devenu une religion pour la jeune fille. Cette jeune fille c'était moi.

_ KIM !

Le hurlement fit me tressauter autant qu'il illuminait ma journée, un sourire éblouissant vint étirer mon visage au trait fin tandis qu'une boule rousse courrait vers moi. Sara m'enserra dans une étreinte à me couper la respiration mais je ne m'en plains pas. L'exubérance de mon amie n'avait d'égale que ma propre timidité. Nous étions aussi différente l'une de l'autre qu'il était possible, petite, le corps dépourvu de forme, de long cheveux noir qui restait invariablement lisse quel que soit le temps. Sara elle était toute en courbe, une énergie incroyable se dégageait de chacun de ses gestes, elle attirait l'attention là ou moi je disparaissais.

_ Tu m'as affreusement manquée ! La Push laisse à désirer sans toi Connweller !

Un éclat de rire cristallin s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que ma meilleure amie m'entrainait déjà vers nos casiers, accolée bien entendu. Sara n'aurai pas tolérée qu'il en soit autrement. Un flot de parole s'échappait des lèvres de ma meilleure amie, passant d'un sujet à un autre sans le moindre rapport mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Ce babillage m'avait tant manquée durant ses trois longs mois loin de la réserve. Minneapolis était un endroit très sympathique et la famille de ma mère était tout aussi sympathique mais rien n'égalait la Push et surtout Sara. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre naissance, et rien ne nous avais jamais séparés.

_ … et c'est là que je lui ai dit : Ecoute moi bien mon pote, les blancs-becs dans ton genre non rien à faire ici ! Si tu avais vu sa tête Kimmy

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Sara-chou !

_ Mais Kim j'adore ce surnom !

Le reste de sa supplique mourut étouffer par la sonnerie stridente du lycée, se dépêchant les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs cours de mathématiques. Et alors que Sara, inconstante et volubile ne cessait de s'agiter et de parler, moi attentive et discrète, écoutait les paroles du professeur et la matinée s'écoula selon le même model.

_ Hé Sara, toujours pas lassée du monstre qui te suit comme un petit chien ?

Les paroles de Naya Thail résonnèrent un moment à mes oreilles tandis que je saisissais mon plateau et disparaissais dans la foule. Invisible et inutile, les deux mots tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit tandis que je prenais place à notre table habituelle, près du mur. Personne ne faisait jamais attention à moi, personne hormis Naya, qui me vouait une haine farouche depuis des années. La magnifique pompom girl n'avait jamais pu supporter que je l'ai battu a un concours de piano lorsque nous avions sept ans. Je crispais mes muscles lorsque ma meilleure amie arrivait devant moi, visiblement furieuse.

_ BON SANG KIM ! Cria Sara en claquant son plateau sur la table. C'est insupportable cette facilité que tu as à disparaitre aussi facilement.

_ C'est un don, très chère, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire tendu

_ Arrête de jouer la petite maline avec moi ! Et par pitié affirme-toi un peu ! Ne laisse pas cette sale garce te pourrir l'existence !

L'éclat de voix de la jolie rousse attira quelques regards qui se détournèrent rapidement devant le manque d'intérêt flagrant de cette discussion. Je ne répondit rien et saisis ma bouteille d'eau avec humeur. Sara ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle était belle et sociable, les gens adoraient échanger avec elle tandis que moi … moi, je n'arrivais jamais à m'intégrer. Je restais toujours en marge du groupe, sans Sara personne ne connaitrait mon existence. L'heure du déjeuner fila à toute vitesse et bientôt je me retrouvais assise en classe d'histoire. L'impatience grandissait en moi a mesure que les seconde s'écoulait.

_ Pense à respirer, se moqua gentiment Sara en passant près de moi.

Je la fusillais du regard tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de classe accompagné de ses amis. Comme à l'accoutumer, Jared m'adressa un vague sourire indiffèrent en prenant place à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa. Le bonheur commençait enfin. Durant une heure, je pourrais savourer le délice d'être assise auprès de lui, de sentir son odeur si enivrante, d'entendre sa voix si mélodieuse. Se sentant rougir, je replaçais mes longs cheveux devant mon visage. Idiote ! Il ne connaissait certainement même pas mon prénom, mais quelle importance ? Je l'aimais assez pour fermer les yeux sur ses défauts et tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi, je cultivais mon monde magique où il n'était question que de lui et moi.

Mais comme toujours, l'heure s'écoula sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échanger et alors que je quittais la salle je surpris sa grimace devant une blague que lui avait fait son ami Paul sur le cours fascinant. Le cœur serré, je retournais rapidement à mon casier avant de partir tout aussi rapidement en direction de la sortie. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma chance légendaire. Je me figeais brusquement, devant ses yeux ébahis, Jared Nazuko et Naya Thail s'embrassaient à plein bouche. Les yeux brulant de larme à peine contenu, la naïve jeune fille que j'étais tourna les talons et rentra dans un mur. Du moins ce fut l'impression que j'en eus alors que je tombais lourdement sur le sol.

_ Bon dieu Kim ! Je suis désolé, s'écria le jeune homme en se précipitant pour l'aider

_ Ca va allez. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jake

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses Jacob, les déchets sont faits pour être au sol, persifla Naya

_ Va te faire foutre Thail, gronda-t-il en me remettant sur mes jambes

_ Jacob, menaça Jared d'une voix profonde en retenant sa nouvelle petite amie.

Mon cœur se brisa, tandis que la voix dure du voisin de Sara résonnait à nouveau. « _Stupide idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il se fiche de toi ! Tu n'aies rien pour lui ! Ni même pour personne !_ ». Le souffle court, je ramassais prestement mes quelques affaires éparpillé sur le sol, remerciait Jacob d'un sourire et m'enfuit rapidement rejoindre le bus qui attendait. L'attente fut interminable, et se dut seulement lorsque la porte se referma sur moi que je pus enfin laisser mes larmes glisser le long de mon joue.

Qui se souciait de savoir que je pleurais toutes les larmes de son corps en rentrant chez moi ce soir-là ? Et que j'esquivais les coups de téléphone de Sara, inquiète de mon brusque départ ? Qui songera à mon cœur en miette et aux litres d'eau qui coulait librement sur ma peau or pâle ? Personne, car Kim Connweller n'était qu'une ombre invisible aux yeux de tous … ou presque. Le cœur lourd, je me glissais sur mon lit, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, «_ Encore deux année Kim, juste deux année_ » et je rejoindrais enfin l'université et une nouvelle vie s'ouvrirai a moi. Jared ne serai plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et lorsque je relirais mon journal intime dans quelques années je rirais de ma détresse et songerai que je ne connaissais rien de la vie. Les larmes se tarirent peu à peu et alors que je commençais à laisser le sommeil envahir je songeai que quoiqu'il arrive, toutes ses belles phrases n'était que de vain mensonge.

* * *

><p>Reviews please ?<p> 


End file.
